Yami Yugi (World Championship)
| romaji_name = Yami Yugi | ja_trans_name = Dark Yugi | gender = Male | team = Dueling Legends | wc4_deck = Almighty | wc07_deck = * Sky Champion * Chaos Magician | wc08_deck = * 1,000 yr. Memories * Ties That Bind | video_game_debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters | hide_appearances = true | appears_in_gb = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters | appears_in_gbc = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters II: Dark duel Stories * Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 4: Battle of Great Duelist | appears_in_gba = * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 6 EX 2 * Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards * Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004 * Yu-Gi-Oh! 7 Trials to Glory: World Championship Tournament 2005 | appears_in_nds = * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2007 * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008 }} Yami Yugi, known as Dark Yugi ( , Yami Yugi) in the Japanese version, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters and World Championship video game series. This is a video game depiction of Yami Yugi, a character from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga and anime. Appearances In both Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters and Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters II: Dark duel Stories, Dark Yugi appears as a Level 5 opponent, unlockable by defeating Pegasus J. Crawford five times. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters III: Tri-Holy God Advent and Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories, Yami Yugi appears as a Level 5 opponent, unlockable by defeating DarkNite five times. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 4: Battle of Great Duelist, Dark Yugi appears as a Level 4 opponent, unlockable by defeating Pegasus five times. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 5 EX 1 and Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul, Yami Yugi appears as a Level 4 opponent, unlockable by defeating all Level 1 to 3 opponents at least four times each. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 6 EX 2, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster International and Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel, Yami Yugi is an opponent available from the start. Sometimes when the player challenges Yugi Muto to a Duel, they Duel Yami Yugi instead. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 7: The Duelcity Legend and Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards, Yami Yugi first appears at the Battle City finals when he defeats Yami Bakura in the quarterfinals. He later faces the player in the semifinals and, if defeated, hands over Slifer the Sky Dragon. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 8: Reshef of Destruction and Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction, Yugi's Millennium Puzzle disappears, causing Yami Yugi to disappear too. He appears briefly after retrieving the Puzzle from Bandit Keith, only to disappear again when its smashed to pieces. He appears again after Pegasus gives the pieces back to Yugi and finally once more as a bonus boss in the Hall of Eternity. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters EX 3 and Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004, Yami Yugi is a Level 6 opponent. To unlock him, the player must defeat all Level 1 to 5 opponents at least fifteen times each. After meeting this condition, if the player defeats Yugi three times in a row and challenges him to a fourth Duel, Yami Yugi will Duel instead. If the player defeats Yami Yugi once, he will be unlocked as a regular opponent. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters International 2 and Yu-Gi-Oh! 7 Trials to Glory: World Championship Tournament 2005, Yami Yugi is unlocked randomly as an opponent after the player beats any Misc. Duelist in Shadow World. He appears at a random location in Battle City or Shadow World once per day. If defeated, he vanishes if you leave the area he’s in or turn off your GBA until you meet his unlock requirements again. In Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2007, Yami Yugi, from Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour, is available as a ghost Duelist. In Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008, Yami Yugi appears as a Level 12 single Duel opponent and a Level 4 Tag Duel opponent, along with Seto Kaiba on the team Dueling Legends. Depictions DM ST5.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters DM2 yami yugi.jpg | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters II: Dark duel Stories YamiYugi-DDS.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters III: Tri-Holy God Advent Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories Yami Yugi-G4.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 4: Battle of Great Duelist Yami Yugi-EDS.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 5 EX 1 Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul Yami Yugi-SDD.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 6 EX 2 Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster International Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel Yami Yugi-TSC.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 7: The Duelcity Legend Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards Yami Yugi-ROD.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 8: Reshef of Destruction Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction Yami Yugi-WC4.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters EX 3 Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004 Yami Yugi-WC5.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters International 2 Yu-Gi-Oh! 7 Trials to Glory: World Championship Tournament 2005 Yami Yugi-WC07.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters World Championship 2007 Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2007 Yami Yugi-WC08.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters World Championship 2008 Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008 Stats Decks